Forever and Always
by missefron15
Summary: "I want you forever, forever and always, through the good, and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow together forever and always.." she never thought forever would end so soon after hearing those words. Based on song 'Forever and Always' by Parachute.


_Author's Note: I've been wanting to do another one-shot for a long time and here it is. It's sad but I think you guys will fall in love with it :) This is based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute._

* * *

><p><em>Stay there forever, forever and always<br>through the good and the bad and the ugly  
>we'll grow old together and always remember<br>whether rich or for poor or for better  
>we'll still love each other, forever and always<em>

_(Forever and Always by Parachute)_

* * *

><p>Forever and Always<br>written by missefron15

I was sitting there in the diner of my hometown waiting for Troy to get here so we could go on our date. He had been talking about this date non-stop for the past week. I had finally agreed on letting him woe me off to some remote resort, but he said it was nothing like that and this date was going to be very special.

"Hey Gabs, you waitin' on Troy?" the familiar voice of my best friend Sharpay asked. I turned towards her voice and saw that she was in her waitress uniform and was holding a tray of drinks.

I smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah, but he's ten minutes late." I told her.

She gave me a kind smile, "Maybe he got held up, you know he'll call to tell you or not," she told me. I smiled at my best friend and nodded.

Maybe she was right. "Maybe," I said and she smiled.

Her recently brown hair swayed back in forth in her pony tail as she walked away to deliver the tray of drinks to one of her tables. Sharpay Evans is my best friend in the entire world. We grew up together since we were four years old.

When we were seven, our dad's bought a restaurant…well more like a diner together and when we were old enough, they had us start working here. They had named it Skies Diner, whatever reason, I have no idea but it stuck. Sharpay has always been there for me through the bad and the worst. She was there for me when my mother died when we were ten and she was there for me when the first crush I ever had told me he didn't like me.

We've been through so much; it's a hard life in this world without her.

Then I met Troy Bolton. He moved to Albuquerque when we were in 8th grade. He was a cute blue-eyed boy with brown hair that all the girls were fawning over him. When I met him, we instantly clicked. When the middle of our 9th grade year came around, he finally asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes.

I felt bad for saying yes for a while because I felt like I was losing Sharpay. But she reminded me that I didn't need to worry and that she was chasing her own future boyfriend Zeke. That actually happened in 10th grade at one of our dances.

She was so happy, but I was just happy that she found someone too, like I had.

Now it was summer, we just finished out senior year of high school and we're looking forward to start college in the fall.

I felt Sharpay's presence again, as the smell of her perfume came into my senses. "He call yet?" she asked me.

"Not yet. I hope he's not standing me up, Shar," I spoke, leaning my head against hers. She wraps her arms around me in a side hug.

"Troy Bolton loves you too much to stand you up, Gabs." She told me, smiling at me.

I smiled back up at my best friend and nodded agreeing with her. "Yeah you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" she squealed, letting go of me and going towards the kitchen where Zeke was cooking up her table's order. Did I mention her boyfriend is our fathers' cook? No? I guess I should say that he is the most amazing cook in this world. Better than Chef Gordon Ramsey.

I heard the door to the diner open and I turned my head towards it hoping it would be Troy, but instead it was Taylor and Chad coming in. Chad!

"Chad!" I shouted and I saw the African American boy whipped his head around towards my voice, his afro swinging with him. He smiles at me and drags my other best friend, his girlfriend, Taylor with him.

"Hey Gabster!" he shouts and pulls me into a big hug.

"Hey Chadster," I reply giving into his hug. "Hey you were hanging out with Troy today, weren't you?" I asked him as he and Taylor sat down across me in the booth.

He smiled at me, "Yeah I was helping him set up your date tonight. Where is he?" He asked looking at his watch. "It's 8 o'clock, he was supposed to pick you up like thirty minutes ago."

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah and he hasn't called me." I told.

Taylor looked at me and put a hand on my hand, "I'm sure he's just putting some last minute touches on this date," she told me. I nodded, just trying to think positive.

"Yeah maybe you're right," I said giving them a slight smile.

Another hour and half go by and the diner starts clearing, seeing as we close at 10 and it's almost 9:30. Troy still hasn't shown up and I started getting even more worried that he was actually standing me up.

Chad and Taylor were still sitting across from me, talking about random stuff and Sharpay was chatting up Zeke across from us in the kitchen.

I looked down at my phone and saw that it was dead. Just great. Maybe he called me and I couldn't answer because my stupid phone was dead. This is not how I pictured this date night to be.

I saw Chad look at his phone too and our eyes caught each other's. "Was he supposed to call you or something?" I asked and he sighed.

"We were supposed to go and meet ya'll tonight after your date, sorta and he was going to call." Chad spoke. Taylor nodded and I just layed my head down.

I heard the diner phone ring and my head shot up. Sharpay walked over to the phone and answered. "Hello thank you for calling Skies Diner, this is Sharpay speaking, how may I help you?" she responded. Her face expression went from cheerful to what looked like she didn't know what was going on. She put the phone down and looked at me.

"Gabi, it's for you." She spoke. I stood up and went towards the phone, picked it up and placed it to my ear.

"This is Gabriella speaking," I spoke.

"Gabi, its Jack." It was Troy's father. Why is he calling the diner? And why does he sound so sad?

"Jack? What's going on?" I asked. Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor gathered around me as I talked to Troy's dad.

"There's been an accident, Gabi. Troy's been hurt really bad." Those words made me stop. I dropped the phone and sat down on the bar stool. I held my left hand in my right and fiddled with the engagement ring on my ring finger thinking about what happened back in December.

_Flashback_

_It was snowing heavily and it was Christmas day. I stood near my balcony doors and stared out the window. I watched as the snow came down and covered the grass in my backyard. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped around, my hair slapping the person in the face._

"_Ouch," they muttered. I knew that voice and I grinned._

"_I'm so sorry, babe!" I shouted, looking at my boyfriend who was holding his face where my hair hit him._

_He laughed, his blue eyes shining looking into my chocolate brown orbs, smiling brightly at me. He was dressed in blue washed jeans, a nice red shirt on and a nice jacket on. What I loved the most was he had his dirty old converse on, but it didn't matter, he was perfect. I had on a nice black dress on with black flats and a Shaw to cover my arms from the cold._

_My parents were hosting a Christmas party like they always do and we had to dress up nicely. _

_Troy looked at me and I smiled, "I really am sorry," I spoke and he just laughed and reached his hand up towards my face and grabbed me into a sweet loving kiss._

"_Its okay, Ella." He spoke, smiling against my lips._

_I smiled against him and pulled back gently. "What are you doing up here?" I asked him. _

_He smiled at me too, "I saw that you went missing and I had to come and find you," he told me and my heart swoon that he had to find me._

"_Aw well aren't you a sweet heart," I told him and he blushed, red flooding his gorgeous cheeks. _

"_Well I need my girl beside me to help me through all those people that I don't care to talk to," he told me, leading me to my bed and we sat down._

"_Aw I think you could have handled them," I spoke playfully. He just smiled and we lay back on my bed looking up at the glow in the dark stars that we had put on there last year. _

_They glowed slightly from my room being a little dark, but mainly because the light from my balcony light shone in and they weren't that bright._

"_So why'd you come up here?" he asked, turning his head towards my face._

_I turned towards him and smiled, "I didn't want to talk to people either," he laughed, his beautiful laughter made me smile because it was so gorgeous to hear._

"_I like your laugh," I told him._

"_I like your smile," he told me._

"_Well I love your eyes," I spoke the truth._

"_Well I love forever and always," he told me._

_I blushes a deep red and he smiled at my red face. "And I love your blush," he told me._

"_I love you very much Troy Dylan Bolton," I told him suddenly._

_He grinned at me and rose up where he was leaning on his elbows and then turned to his side and was halfway on top of me. He played with a strand of my hair and leaned down to kiss my neck softly._

"_I love you, I really do, Gabriella Elise Montez."_

"_I know you do," I spoke, running a hand through his brown hair that was soft and gentle._

"_Gabriella, I want you forever, forever and always, through the good, and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow together forever and always. What I'm trying to say is…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Here is my Christmas present to you," he spoke, leaning into his pocket pulling a silver ring with a simple but gorgeous diamond on it with little diamonds on each side._

"_Will you marry me?" I had tears pouring out of my eyes at the point when he brought out the ring and I smiled at him._

"_Yes!" I shouted and I handed him my left hand where he placed the ring and then I grabbed him down on top of me and we made out, celebrating our newly engagement._

_End of Flashback_

"…Gabriella!" the voice of Jack shouted through the phone. I heard his voice loud and clear but I just couldn't think straight. My Troy was hurt. This could not be happening.

"Couch Bolton?" I heard Sharpay's voice. I could see her pick up the phone and start talking to Jack.

"Sharpay, is she okay?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, she's just sitting there. What's happened?" I could tell that Jack was telling her, because her facial expression was going from concern to sad in a split second.

"I'll get her there as soon as possible." Sharpay said and hung up.

She looked at me and I felt tears coming down from my eyes. "Oh Hun," she said and wrapped me in her arms.

"What's going on?" Chad asked immediately.

"Troy's been in an accident." I spoke standing up, getting out of Sharpay's embrace. "I gotta go," I told them. Chad's face looked like he'd been hit by a train.

"How?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," I said grabbing my things.

"Zeke can you close up? I'm gonna take her to the hospital. Taylor, Chad will you follow us?" Sharpay asked. They all nodded and Sharpay got her keys and we were off towards the hospital.

"How can this happen now, Shar? We're supposed to get married next week." I spoke, tears pouring down.

"Gabs just think positive." She told me. That's what she said when my mother died. I got through it but it still hurt like a bitch, not having my mom around.

"I'll try the best I can."

* * *

><p>I entered the doors to the hospital and walked towards the front desk. I could feel my legs shaking like crazy as well as my hands. Sharpay had let me out so she could go park the car. I saw a nurse at the front desk typing something on the computer.<p>

Her head turned towards mine and I saw her name tag, 'Nora'. "Hi Nora. My fiancée was brought in here like two hours ago and his father just called me saying he was here." I spoke, my voice shaking, tear streaks down my face.

Her face went to sympathetic and smiled softly at me. "What's his name, darling?" she asked me.

"Troy Bolton, he just turned 19 and we're getting married next week." I told her trying to keep calm. I always thought saying something positive would help my nerves but this is not helping at all. If anything, Nora felt extremely sorry for me.

She gave me a sad smile, "Yes, he's been out of surgery for about twenty minutes now. He's in critical condition. He's up in ICU on the third floor, room 119." She told me, and then decided she'd take me herself.

When we reached his room, I saw Jack and Troy's mother, Lucille, standing by the door talking to the doctor. I saw next to them on the bench Troy's older brother, Kyler and their younger sister, Penny holding each other, trying to keep calm.

"Ky, Penny?" I said out loud. Their heads shot up and they both came and wrapped their arms around me. Jack and Lucille heard me and came right over towards me.

"Aw Gabi, how are you?" Lucille spoke. I looked into her hazel eyes and I just shook my head.

"What's going on?" I asked, tears pouring out of my eyes. I saw that when Penny and Kyler had stepped back from me, that they were scratched up and Penny's left arm was in a cast.

"It was so bad," Kyler started. I was even shocked to see him here. He was supposed to be on his way back towards California to finish his last year of college.

"What happened?" I demanded, wiping my tears on my shirt. I heard Sharpay coming down the hall with Chad and Taylor behind them. Zeke was on his way after closing the Diner.

Lucille wrapped me in her arms, and Jack placed a hand on my shoulder, griping on tight.

"Troy was on his way to go on you guy's date, but I had a flight to catch and I didn't have a ride. He saw that and he said he'd take me to the airport and he'd call you on the way to tell you he was going to be late. Well on the way, we saw Penny walking and we picked her up and we were going to drop her off at her friend's house but we never made it that far." Kyler started and he was tearing up.

"Then what?" I demanded. I felt Sharpay hold onto my hand and tighten it, saying she was right here for me.

"We stopped at red light. When it turned green..." Kyler trailed off.

"Ky!" I shouted. I just wanted to know what was going on.

Penny looked at her brother and stared at me. "Troy started going when the light turned green, and he asked me to hand him his phone, he wanted to call you. Well he reached back to get the phone but I dropped it and he tried to get it but someone came out of nowhere and hit his side of the car and I blacked out after that." She spoke.

Tears poured out of my eyes and I just couldn't believe how stupid he was for driving and trying to call me. "Can I see him?" I asked, looking at Lucille. The doctor came over, and looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"This is my son's fiancée," Jack spoke up.

The doctor nodded. "When he came into surgery, he had a broken arm, leg and his liver started failing along with his heart." He said.

"Oh god," I moaned and fell to the floor. No one knew how much I love Troy and hearing this just broke my heart. Lucille had sunken down with me and held me as I cried. After a minute or two, I see that the doctor is knelt down in front of me. "He's okay for now, but his chances of making it are slim to none. He's conscience and has been asking for you." I nodded and after a minute, I walk into Troy's room alone.

My tears come down harder, seeing Troy all broken left me speechless. It broke my heart literally. I went around towards the left side of his bed and took the chair beside it and sat down. I grabbed his left hand in mine and traced a scratch along his hand.

"Hey," he muttered.

I looked up at his bruised face and the tears came down harder. "Don't cry," he spoke, wincing as he lifted his hand to brush my tears away.

"How can I not? You're hurt," I whispered.

"I'm okay," he spoke smiling softly.

"For now Troy. You might not make it!" I shouted, my tears coming down once more.

He looked into my brown eyes and sighed. "Maybe, maybe not," he spoke coughing a bit. I gave him a soft look and he smiled.

"I love you," he told me.

I saw a tear fall from his eye and it made me want to cry even more. "I love you so much, Troy." I spoke and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Talk to me," he whispered after five minutes of silence.

"About what?" I asked him quietly, just staring at his bruised face.

"How many kids are we having?" He asked excited but very painful look came on his face when he talked so loud.

I laughed and wiped my tears with a tissue. "Umm, two." I spoke.

He laughed quietly. "Two! No way, how about fifteen?" he asked.

I laughed, "Only if you are having ten of them." I told him with a smile.

"So you'll have five of them?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

She laughed and nodded, "I'll have five if you have the other ten," I told him and smirked.

"What will our first child's name going to be?" I asked him. He smiled at me and thought for a minute.

"For a boy, I like the name Connor." He told me. I smiled and nodded.

"That's a beautiful name, Troy." I told him and nodded for him to continue for the girl name.

"And for the little girl…Charlotte." I just cried because that was my mother's name.

"Beautiful," I told him.

He laughed gently and just held my hand tighter. "Yes, beautiful, then where are we going to live?" he asked. I looked over towards his heart beat monitor and saw it was slowly going down.

I tried to not think about him dying, but it was in the back of my mind. "I don't know you tell me. I told you the kids, now you tell me about our future house," I spoke. He gave me a smile.

"We're going to live in the hillside. We are going to have two story home with a wrap-around porch. We will have a swing on the porch and we will sit on it watching our kids play in the front yard." He told me.

"With a blue door?" I asked shyly.

He smiled knowing that I've always wanted a blue front door. "Yes, even a blue door." I smiled from ear to ear this time and leaned up and kissed his lips.

We sat there and kept talking about all our future and we laughed for as long as we could. "What did you have planned tonight?"

His blue eyes sparkled when he saw that I brought up our date. "We were going to get married tonight." He told me truthfully.

I was shocked to no ends. "What are talking about, we're getting married next week." I said stunned.

"Well I had changed it to tonight. We were going to go by ourselves and get married just you, me, our friends and parents. But it's never happening now." He spoke sadly.

I got an idea and told Troy I would be right back. I went into the hall and saw our friends, his parents and I saw that my dad was there and a few doctors and nurses standing outside. "I need your help."

* * *

><p>I never thought I would get married in hospital with my fiancée dying in a hospital bed. It made me sad that he could not live throughout the night but I had to think positive.<p>

I stood beside Troy's hospital bed with our friends, families and a few nurses and Troy's doctor all around us. The Chaplin from the church downstairs came in and Troy finally knew what was going after questioning what was going on.

"We are all gathered here today…" the preacher spoke and continued on. I stood by Troy's side and just kept looking at him. We were supposed to get married and I am going to make sure that this is going to happen.

"Gabriella, your vows." The Chaplin spoke. I looked around this room and saw everyone crying and smiling.

I look into Troy's eyes and smile, "I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever,  
>we'll still love each other, forever and always, forever and always, forever and always." I spoke with tears in my eyes, my vows ending as I take the ring from Lucille, our rings we'd bought each other for our wedding.<p>

Troy's eyes have tears in them but the life in them was fading. His heart beat monitor was getting slower by the minute and he was about to go. He was about to leave me.

"Troy your vows if you're up to it," the Chaplin spoke. Troy just nodded, wincing at the pain in his neck.

Troy looked into my eyes and smiled softly but his voice was barely audible. "I love you forever, forever and always," the heart beat monitor was going faster and I knew he was going to die. I started crying my eyes out. He slipped on my ring just in case, because he knew he was going. "Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always." With those last few words, I leaned in quickly and kissed him on the lips while he had the life still in him. He kissed me back and then after a minute there was nothing.

I looked up and he was gone. His eyes closed and his heart beat monitor going straight. I didn't know I'd fallen until I was in the arms of my dad and he was rubbing my back. "It's going to be okay, Gabi." He spoke to me. I felt Sharpay next to me holding my hand rubbing soothing circles on it and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Gabi," she spoke to me.

I looked over at Troy and he looked so peaceful. The nurse, Nora, turned off the heart beat monitor and I knew he was in a better place.

* * *

><p><em>Five years later…<em>

I walked up the hillside where Troy lied in the ground and stood there looking at his grave. It's been five years since he died in the hospital from the accident and it's been a heartache knowing he will never be here next to me holding my hand.

I felt hands being placed into each of mine and I smiled looking down at my children. Troy's children.

A few weeks after his death, I'd found out I was pregnant and I was just shocked and happy that god blessed me with something so beautiful from Troy. I didn't have one but two little ones. And I bet you can guess their names.

"Connor, Charlotte, this is your daddy," I spoke. They were only four, going on five and still didn't really understand that their daddy was dead. I believe Connor had an idea but Charlotte was oblivious to the world.

My dad took the news very well when I told him about the babies and he was excited. He knew that Troy would have loved them like he loved me. Lucille and Jack were thrilled, knowing that this would be a second chance to see their son in their grandchildren's eyes. Which both of them had their daddy's beautiful blue eyes.

Charlotte was a gorgeous little girl, with bright blue eyes, chocolate brown hair that is shoulder length and little Connor has blue eyes, brown hair that had a little bit of blonde in it and he was my little man.

"Well Troy, Charlotte and Connor are here to see you again, even though they still don't know why we're here, but I think little Connor knows. He's very smart for four years old." I spoke, bending down on my knees and placing my hand on his gravestone.

_Troy Dylan Bolton_

_April 18__, __1992 – July 9, 2011_

_Beloved son, friend and husband._

_And father as of February 7, 2012 to_

_Charlotte Lucille Bolton and_

_Connor Troy Bolton._

After the kids were born, Jack and Lucille decided to have a new gravestone made for him, so that the world would know he was a father.

I thought it was the most beautiful thing they could have ever done for their son, me and their grandchildren.

Connor went towards Troy's gravestone and placed his hand on his name. "Me." He spoke. I smiled. Connor knew his name and knew how to spell for his age.

"Yes baby, you." I spoke and rubbed my hand on his head. He smiled up at me with Troy's eyes and grinned.

"Daddy." I smiled, with tears in my eyes.

"Yes baby, daddy." Charlotte saw me talking to Connor and came right beside us.

"Daddy?" she asked.

I smiled at her and she smiled back, "This is daddy."

"Daddy good?" she asked, placing her hand in my left hand. I looked down and saw my wedding ring and engagement ring still on my ring finger.

"Yes, Charlotte, good daddy, very good daddy." I told her and grabbed my babies in my arms and hugged them.

"God, I miss and love you Troy, forever and always." I spoke to the wind, hoping that Troy would hear me from heaven.

And call me insane…but I think I heard him whisper he loved and missed me too, forever and always.


End file.
